


Mr.Parker青春期躁動

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: 已交往一個時間不可考的小宴會





	Mr.Parker青春期躁動

「Avengers都穿著緊身衣。」青少年對於這個事實好像不是很滿意。  
家庭是錄影機的畫面裡REC顯示正在錄影，終於把鏡頭喬好讓背後所有的Avengers可以入鏡。  
「Dr.Banner也會因為變成Hulk，變成裸體，不是我是說只剩下一條褲子。」  
鏡頭裡Hulk好像聽到邊上的他說的話，立刻Peter把畫面從Hulk身上移開，幸好他不是站在正中央，要不然畫面上會少了一半的人，Peter可不想因為說實話就跟Hulk打上一架。  
「咳…說說Mr.Stark好了，他那身戰衣，與其說是緊身衣…」鏡頭對準正在跟Natasha說話的Tony拉近，「喔喔不是要對準臉，順便說Mr.Stark的鬍子還真好看，我是不是也應該也留個鬍子增加男人味。」Peter摸摸自己光滑的下巴，認真思考自己留著Tony的山羊鬍，或者Cap跟Thor的落腮鬍，這樣應該可以看起來比較像成年人，不過他們倆個沒有面罩的問題，鬍子塞進去頭罩裡不知道會不會刺出來。  
Peter對自己鬍子的計劃還是點點頭同意，放入待辦清單裡。  
不過他忘了他每天早上刮鬍子的行程，真的只是走行程。  
鏡頭向下移對準那個被垃圾食物養出來的小肚腩，跟在戰場上的小腰差了不少，不過只要是Tony，Peter都喜歡，他就是這麼沒有原則。  
太喜歡這個問題，就是他想換掉這身緊身衣的主因。  
「Hey！Kid你在拍甚麼。」  
「喔Shit！被看到了。」Peter小聲的念著，手裡的攝影機畫面上下搖晃，攝影機的畫面拉回原本的全景，他忘了Tony很習慣群眾目光也很容易找到目光來源的事，「家庭錄影帶，Sir！」  
「要我跟你嬸嬸說些話嗎？雖然她好像不樂意小姪子被我給拐走。」Tony看著Peter向攝影機舉杯，眼裡不自覺有點得意。  
「別刺激人了鐵罐。」Clint身為人父，自然看不下去Tony這樣刺激人的行為，他不能接受女兒如果有男友，還在『家庭錄影帶』裡專門氣他。  
「放鬆點小鳥，我跟May相處的比跟你和諧。」Tony在懟人方面一直表現優異，「好好玩啊Peter，晚一點就在這裡睡吧。」。  
總算是揭過這事，Peter小小的鬆了一口氣，他不想晚上被Tony扛到房裡做思想教育同時忍住生理反應，天知道他在任務結束後偶然看到Tony對他眨個眼下面就會起反應，偏偏身上穿的還是緊身衣，當眾勃起可不是個好典範，Karen還會偵測到他的下面熱度升高提醒他已經勃起了，腦子的血都流到下面當然溫度升高。  
Karen冷靜陳述的聲音大概是讓他最快找回理性的方法，該死的青春期躁動。  
不曉得其他同樣是緊身衣的Avengers會不會有一樣的問題，不過直接問他們會不會穿緊身衣的時候勃起，這一定也會被Tony列入思想教育的內容。「我們別再觀察了，直接去訪問當事人比較快。」  
收音收到一陣碰撞的聲音，Peter把攝影機裝上穩定器，這是他之前在二手店裡找到的，要不然像他這樣操攝影機，放在電視上很多畫面都是糊的，May有時候看到一半就會去廁所解決反胃的問題。  
Peter起身第一眼就鎖定了落單的Steve，拿著攝影機直直地向Steve的方向前進，中間不忘拿一杯飲料讓他的行動看起來沒有那麼可疑。  
「Captain我想做一點小訪談，可以嗎？」  
「Sure.輕鬆點，叫我Steve就好。我需要準備什麼？還是我需要看起來正式點？」  
「這樣就好了，只是個家庭錄影帶而已。」只是個生理現象普查而已。「那我們開始？」鏡頭放到桌上，畫面正好切掉他們的頭，不過Steve不知道Peter到底在錄些什麼，原本就很站得很直得背脊比之前更挺，胸口上的扣子都快噴到Peter的臉上。  
「那我開始了，Steve。」Peter有些後悔第一個來問Steve了，他總覺得自己在把為人正直的隊長往偏的方向帶去。  
Steve點點頭臉上透露出的善意讓Peter的良心更痛了，Peter決定要速戰速決這個訪談，那些八卦記者到底是怎麼樣才能問出那些問題的。  
「Steve我想問…穿著」要他說出口還是太困難了，Peter拿起他剛剛隨手帶過來的飲料猛地一杯乾掉，「我想問您…」第二次他被突然衝上來的嗆辣味道給嗆到。  
「喝慢一點，沒有人跟你搶。」Steve接過Peter的空杯，幫忙拍了他的後背好一會，直到Peter推開他才停下動作。  
「謝了，我想問您，穿戰衣的時候有沒有遇到…一些問題？」  
「問題？」  
「像是不能應付突然地生理反應？」  
「你是說像是反胃？」  
「不，不過那個我也還沒遇過。」  
拖得越久，Peter問出口的機率就越低，他覺得自己的頭有些熱，問這種問題果然超過他的負荷範圍。  
「我是指另一種生理反應，只有男性有的那種。您可以不用回答我，這只是我單純好奇，我沒有要性騷擾您的意思，只是我自己…想問問看其他人會怎麼解決而已…」  
他面前的Steve聽到第一句話表情也變了，不過原因跟Peter想地天差地遠。  
「Tony做了些什麼。」這句話很明顯Steve已經認定Tony做了些什麼，Peter卻完全沒有聽出來。  
「Mr.Stark沒有做什麼，是我自己的問題。」  
Steve的臉色讓Peter停下聲音，下一秒Steve的行動就超出他的預計範圍「不用擔心孩子。」，Steve和Peter錯過身，去把在跟其他人說著笑話的Tony拉到角落，讓自己的音量壓到最小，心平氣和地跟Tony開口。  
「Tony你做的太過了，Peter他還沒有成年。」  
「你在說些什麼？」Tony被Steve突然地質問弄得一頭霧水，一劈頭就是在問候他的感情。  
「要不然他怎麼會…會問我那種問題。」  
「哪種問題？」Tony看到小跑過來的Peter，「你問翅膀頭什麼了，你可以直接問我，答案都比這個老冰棍的好！」  
正對質的兩個人雙雙看向Peter，異口同聲地說。  
「Peter你自己說，你問了些什麼？」

畫面停在Tony揪著Steve的衣領上，Steve漂亮的藍色眼睛裡也是被怒火填滿，Peter站在後面手足無措，其他人一副看好戲的樣子，反正這已經不是第一次到這兩個人大吵。  
摁下倒退鍵，畫面再次回到對準Tony小肚腩的畫面，Tony怎麼看怎麼不順眼，遙控器被他丟到床上，脫下外套的Tony身上只剩一件襯衫，他坐在椅子上看著床上的Peter:「你找翅膀頭問這些問題做什麼？」  
沖過冷水澡的Peter已經比剛才清醒許多，結果還是被Tony發現了。「社會實驗？」  
「收起你的小聰明，我給你第二次機會，想清楚再回答。」  
「我只是想問問穿著緊身衣起反應的是不是只有我…」  
「Wow你寧願找Cap一個老處男也不找我？」  
解下襯衫上一顆顆扣子，Tony身上還有派對上酒精的味道，有點辣，Peter想到他隨手拿的那杯飲料。  
「你為甚麼會穿著戰衣勃起，不想跟我解釋？」  
「因為你，sir。」  
這真的是最詭異的情話，不過Tony喜歡這個答案。

「我們做不到最後一步，不代表我沒有辦法讓你一整個禮拜都沒有精力勃起。」


End file.
